


Hands On

by ArgentGale



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Knotting, Masturbation, xenodick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentGale/pseuds/ArgentGale
Summary: Ari finds herself growing increasingly frustrated over Thrawn's refusal to take their relations to the next level.  When Thrawn shows Ari his newly acquired art collection, an idea develops.Is Thrawn really that clueless?





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> There was talk on the Discord about Thrawn acquiring dildos, and not knowing they were dildos. I wanted to do a fic featuring that, never got around to it, so I decided to incorporate it into Dickmas.
> 
> Please excuse any typos. I edited this in a hurry.

 

My assignment was Dexter:   [See it here](https://bad-dragon.com/products/dexter)

 

 

“And here is my newest addition.”  With a dramatic flourish Thrawn gestured to a collection of objects placed on a table.  Overhead lighting accentuated their vibrant colors. 

 

Ari took a sip of her wine to hide her smile.  What Thrawn thought were a collection of sculptures ....were really dicks.  Dildos to be exact. Ari knew this because because a few very similar models were secreted away in the second drawer of her nightstand.   A woman had her needs. 

 

Composing herself, Arihnda ventured, “H...have you shown this...collection to anyone else?”

 

Thrawn smiled, obviously pleased and quite proud of his new acquisitions.  “No. Aren’t they fascinating?” Pulling Ari close, Thrawn pressed a kiss to Ari’s temple, murmuring, “I wanted you to have the honor of being the first to see them.”

 

Maybe it was the wine but seeing those toys stirred something in Ari. A tingle. A tickle of yearning flickering deep in her belly. In all honesty it had been a while.   Of course Thrawn managed to pleasure her. His fingers and tongue worked pure magic on her clit. But she had wanted  _ more _ .  She wanted to feel him inside of her. 

 

In the past weeks she and Thrawn have been together as a couple, any time things got heated to the point Ari was certain their relationship would take that final step, Thrawn would put a stop to things, abruptly pulling away with an excuse of some sort and leaving Ari wanting.  Certainly she  _ respected _ his choice to abstain, but she was take his hesitation personally. 

 

Whenever she inquired if it was because she was human, Thrawn had pressed the point that it had nothing to do with her species.  He found her incredibly desirable but wanted to be certain the time was right.

 

Even with fucking it seemed Thrawn had to study his”opponent” formulate a proper plan.

 

Looking at the collection of brightly colored faux cocks on display, Arihnda got an idea.  Maybe...just maybe...she could convince Thrawn to take take that final step. 

 

A little show might do the trick.    Maybe Chiss males just needed a bit more of a push. 

 

Cuddling close to Thrawn, Ari mustered the most innocent of looks and inquired, “What can you tell me about these pieces?  Who created them? What exactly do they represent?”

 

She didn’t have the nerve to ask exactly where said objects has come from.

 

Thrawn shook his head, brow knitting in thought.  “Actually I do not. The material is odd. Firm and yet it gives slightly to pressure.” Thrawn gave a thoughtful pause.  “I am not sure if they symbolize tribute to a deity of some sort. Perhaps they are used in a ritual. I shall study them further.”

 

Ari cannot hold back a snort of laughter. 

 

“A ritual?  Study? Go on.  I think you are on the right track”

 

An eyebrow quirks in curiosity.  

 

“I am?”  A smile teases Thrawn’s lips.  “Is there something you want to share with me?  Do YOU know the purpose of these objects?”

 

Ari shoots a coy smile before knocking back the rest  of her wine. She finds the prospect of properly schooling Thrawn has her tingling with excitement.

 

“I do.  And I am willing to offer you an explanation of their purpose.  I am even willing to demonstrate the ritual for which they are intended.”

 

Thrawn’s face beams.  

 

“Really?  Ms. Pryce you never cease to intrigue me.”

 

Standing up on tiptoe, she presses a lingering kiss to his jaw before murmuring, “And this is why we are lovers. You just cannot figure me out.”

 

A blush immediately blooms on Thrawn’s cheeks. 

 

Ari smiles to herself. _ Tonight is the night. Most definitely.  He won’t be able to resist.  _

 

Stepping away, almost primly, Ari meets Thrawn’s gaze and wags a finger.  “I have a set of conditions that must be met for this demonstration. The first is I shall require a warm bath with LOTS of bubbles.” 

 

“A...bath?” 

 

“Second, I must have more wine.  A nice red if possible.” 

 

Thrawn again nodded. “Very easily done.”

 

“Third, I wish for you to change into something comfortable.  The ritual may take some time. I want you focused. Not fidgeting.”

 

Thrawn chuffed. “Of course. All of your demands are easily met.  I very much look forward to this demonstration of yours. I am sure I will find it most stimulating.” 

 

_ Hold onto that thought,  _ Ari mused to herself.

 

Ari offered another kiss, the tip of her tongue flicking against the seam of Thrawn’s lips, hinting of further passion. With a soft murmur of surprise, Thrawn attempted to pull Ari in closer for more, but she gracefully slipped from his grasp. 

 

“I’ll be back within the hour.  Have everything ready. I’ll want to get right to it.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


When Ari returned she found that Thrawn had followed her instructions to the letter.  There was a bath waiting, steam rising from the fragrant water, clouds of bubbles shimmering in the flickering light of candles.  A glass of red wine sat waiting patiently on the edge of the tub. And last of all, Thrawn was now clad in a pair of loose fitting pajama bottoms.  

 

_ Perfect.  _

 

“That was fast.  What is in the bag?”  

 

Ari thrust the bag toward Thrawn.  “I want you to hold onto this, but no peeking inside. Not just yet.  It’s just a little something I’ll need for the demonstration.”

 

Thrawn nods, taking the bag.  

 

Now for the next surprise. 

 

“As you know many rituals often entail ceremonial clothing.”  With a smile, Ari shrugs out of her long coat, revealing the fact she is wearing nothing but a black lace teddy, whisper sheer stockings stockings, and a pair of high heeled pumps.

 

The ensemble had the desired effect.  Thrawn stares, dumbfounded. Ari doesn’t dare look down to see  if her outfit has truly caught his attention, instead holding his gaze.  

 

“Ah,” Thrawn stammers, a flush again creeping across his cheeks. “And that clothing is ceremonial dress for the ritual?”

 

“You could say it is.  An enhancement but not a necessity.  Dressing like this helps my mind get into the right place.”  Ari paused before adding, “Like a warrior may equip themselves in a special armor before battle.”

 

Thrawn could only manage a nod.

 

Closing the distance Ari wrapped her arms about Thrawn’s neck, savoring the solid feel of him, before pressing a needy kiss to his mouth.  Already she can feel dampness between her legs and part of her thinks about scrapping the “demonstration” and just guiding him to bed. 

 

She catches herself and before get too heated she pulls back and stands as tall as she can.  “You may not, under any circumstances, touch me. Just watch. And learn. Understood?”

 

Thrawn nods and his throat bobs as he swallows.  His eyes flare slightly as they do when his passions are heightened and Ari finds herself hoping that by the of this “demonstration” they would be two blazing embers.

 

Disengaging herself from Thrawn, Ari carefully made her way over to the table holding Thrawn’s “artwork”.  She walks with measured steps, make sure her hips sway just so in invitation. 

 

Again she smiles to herself.  HOw a man so incredibly brilliant could be so daft at times escaped her.  

 

There are three cocks to choose from.  One is stout and rather knobby, the shaft covered with raised bumps.  It is is short in length but incredibly thick and a beautiful opalescent green in color.  Ari picks it up, hefts it and gives it a critical eye but decides that it seems better suited for a teasing stretch.  It may come in useful later, but for what she has in mind for tonight’s demonstration perhaps another selection would work better.

 

The second piece is far too large, being that  it is nearly the size of her forearm, sporting not one but two shafts.  A brilliant orange marbled with red, it is the color of flame and is a stunning piece but using THAT would require months of training, gallons of lube, and far too much patience on her end.

 

That left the final piece.  Of the three it was the most manageable size and length.  It was artfully crafted with a delicate curved shaft of a deep ebony marbled with purple. It too had subtle ridges and the shaft had a subtle swell towards the base.   It was by far the most elegant of the three and it would be Ari’s choice for the evening. . 

 

Plucking it from the table, she turned to face Thrawn, who was studying her intently. 

 

“I’ll use this one for the demonstration. But first I need that  bath and some wine. Kindly take this and place this on your bed for me?”

 

Ari dropped the cock in Thrawn’s outstretched hand, and with a sly grin made her way to the waiting tub.  She made sure Thrawn had returned from the bedroom before she made a show of slowly undoing the various snaps and fasteners of her “ceremonial outfit”.   The teddy now laying in a silken heap on the floor, Ari sat down on the edge of the tub. Taking a hearty sip of wine, she then peeled each stocking down and off her legs, discarding them like used wrapping paper. 

 

Thrawn remained silent, not offering any commentary or questions.   

 

Easing into the warm, sudsy water, Ari leans back with a soft sigh. 

 

“Now, to begin this demonstration, would you be so kind as to bath me?   I need to be  _ completely  _ relaxed.”

 

Without a word Thrawn compiles to Ari’s request, lathering her limbs and back with a fragrant soap. 

 

Ari allows herself to get lost in his touch, the warm water unknotting her muscles and the wine settling in a langid warm ball in her stomach. 

 

Hopefully she is not making a fool of herself. 

 

Thrawn murmurs something low under his breath and Ari isn’t sure if he is asking her a question or if it is merely a frustrated exhalation of pent up desire.

 

Draining the last bit of her wine, Ari takes a deep breath.  

 

Time to show Thrawn exactly what his collection is meant for. 

 

As she rises from the water, Ari can feel mounds of suds sliding down the backs of her thighs and it is an oddly erotic sensation. She knows Thrawn is watching.  She can feel the leaden weight of his stare and she is sure his eyes are shining like bright coins in the dim light. 

 

Stepping from the tub she wraps a fluffy towel around her and turns to face Thrawn.  He is still seated, reclining slightly with his legs spread. She can see the telltale outline of his arousal evident through the silken pajamas. 

 

He looks nothing like the polished, clinical Grand Admiral she is familiar with and her pulse flutters.  

 

She is pretty certain that by now Thrawn has figured out the true purpose his new acquisitions and he is toying with her. 

 

He nods and then rises from his seat, his pants tenting out in front and Ari has to stifle a smile.  So far so good. Her plan is working perfectly.

 

Allowing the towel to drop to her feet in a fluffy puddle,  Ari heads to the bedroom, Thrawn following behind like an obedient tooka. 

 

The cock and the paper bag are waiting patiently on the bed. 

 

Ari turns.  “Now remember.  Just observe. No touching. Understood?”

 

“Of course.”  Thrawn moves to a low padded bench and again takes a seat.   

 

Ari shivers as she draws herself onto the bed, the cool coverlet a delightful counterpoint to her bath warmed skin.   Settling back with a sigh she focuses on herself, allowing her hands to wander. They caress and tease, pausing here and there, nimble fingers tugging on her nipples until they are tight and hard as little pebbles before moving on, glancing down the satin soft skin of her stomach where they pause, hovering just above dark thatch of hair of her mound.  

 

She keeps her eyes shut, as it helps her focus, heightening her experience, but she can hear Thrawn shifting in his seat.  The hushed rustle of his clothing. A gentle hitch to his breath. 

 

He does not speak.  Does not question her actions.  

 

Does not ask to touch. 

 

Before she can lose her nerve, Ari spreads her legs and with practiced fingers delves into the cleft of her sext.  When she does this alone, in the privacy of her quarters, it is an almost clinical exercise and she is able to bring herself to satisfaction with timely efficiency. 

 

She opens her eyes and catches Thrawn’s gaze as her fingertips brush over the tight, eager bud of her clit,  and she gives an involuntary whine. It just feels too good. Having Thrawn watching her, knowing he cannot touch her, adds something.  Makes it more scandalous somehow. 

 

Thrawn clears his throat and shifts his position once more.

 

Time for her little demonstration. After priming her clit it won’t take too long. 

 

“One must be sufficiently prepared,”  Ari then purrs as she then reaches into the little bag  withdrawing a small bottle of lubricant. 

 

“Oh absolutely,” Thrawn rumbles, as he leans forward to better observe.   

 

Squeezing a dollop of the shimmering, slick fluid on her fingertips, Ari then makes a show of smoothing it onto the shaft of the “sculpture”, with teasing strokes.

 

“Now then, allow me to demonstrate what this beautiful piece’s use.” Never breaking Thrawn’s gaze, Ari teases the plump head over her slit.  Just as she begins to press it inside, Thrawn’s voice rumbles, “Wait.”

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*

 

Ari pauses finds that Thrawn is now standing at the bedside.  She can see the dull outline of his cock straining against the fabric.  There is a slight wet spot marring the material. 

 

“I know what those objects were when I purchased them.  I wanted to gauge your reaction to them.”

 

His voice is low and husky with lust.

 

“You...knew?”  

 

So she was correct in her assumption. He  _ was _ toying with her. 

 

“I wanted to gauge your...reaction to them.  See if they...repulsed you.”

 

Ari straighted. “Repulsed?”

 

Thrawn eased down beside her.  “I...did not want to frighten you with my--”.  He paused and then taking Ari’s hand, guided it to the bulge between his legs.  “It is different.” 

 

It had never occured to Ari that the reason Thrawn had put a damper on their sexual activity was due to his unease on how she would react to seeing his cock. 

 

“Let me be the judge of that.”   Raising herself up, Ari pressed herself to him.  “I want to see you. All of you.” 

 

In spite of the brief interruption, her blood was still up and his confession seemed to only heighten her desire for him.  She rubbed at the hard press of him and he moaned. 

 

“Let me see.”

 

“As you wish.”  Thrawn rose from the bed  and with no further preamble slid his bottoms off, allowing Ari to see his cock for the first time.  Truthfully it wasn’t  _ that  _ different from a human male’s.  Obviously the color was different but aside from that the anatomy was rather similar.  The only real difference Ari could see was that there was a series of slight, raised bumps just underneath the glans.  Towards the base, rather than a straight shaft, there was a slight swell. 

 

“I assure you I am not repulsed at all,” Ari breathed.  And she wasn’t. In fact she couldn't wait to explore him, touch him,  feel him inside of her. The ridge of bumps might need getting used to and that swollen bit, but aside from that she had a feeling the new sensations would be exhilarating.  She had always had human partners. Fucking an alien had never come up aside from now. 

 

“May I touch?”  Ari wasn’t trying to be coy.  Seeing that Thrawn held some reservations at her even seeing him, she didn’t want to just reach out and grope at him.   He nodded and Ari lightly glanced her fingertips up the underside, noting that along the underside there was a series of ridges.  She continued up towards the head, pausing to caress the ridge of bumps. “I think I will like these. They are different and look rather stimulating.” 

 

Thrawn chuffed before pushing her down onto the bed, his shyness seemingly evaporating under Ari’s gentle exploration. 

 

“There is only one way to find out,” Thrawn’s rumbled, “I will go gentle.”

 

Thanks to Ari’s self exploration, she was slick and ready for him. 

 

“Do you know how difficult it was for me to just sit there?  Watch you?” Thrawn nipped gently along Ari’s jawline, delighting in her huffs of pleasure.  “You are exquisite.” 

 

Ari answered by flexing against him.  His mouth was hot on her skin and she felt as if she would burst if he did not fuck her.  

 

‘Please,” she breathed into his neck as she spread her legs, allowing him to slot against her, the hard press of him cradled into her thigh.  

 

“Please!” Ari breathed again.  Her cunt was almost throbbing. 

 

There was a slight pause, a shift as he maneuvered himself and then she could feel the engorged head press against her cleft.  She lifted her hips, opening herself to him and he guided himself in. Right off Ari could feel the raised knobs, and stiffened slightly at the sensation. 

 

Thrawn paused. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

Ari nodded lifting her legs and wrapping them tight around him, pulling him close in a hungry embrace, urging him in deeper.  There brief a moment of resistance as he pressed harder, the bulge pressing up against her opening. Again he paused and then with a firm push, eased the knot inside of her.  Now Ari gasped as the cock stretched her cunt. It did not hurt. It was more of a sensation of being filled, with her walls clenching in tight around him. 

 

Thrawn lay still, now locked deep inside of her.  His voice, rough and a bit shaky murmured, “Tell me if it is too much.”   Ari nodded. He then began to rock his hips, slow at first but as her cunt loosened and opened up for him, he began to move with more urgency. No so much as a thrust but a rolling, deep, press into her.  Each time he did so it seemed that sweet stretching ache grew. Deep inside, reaching to her very core. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced and for a moment she felt she would lose control and her hands pressed and clawed at Thrawn’s  back as if seeking purchase she wouldn't spin away, lost.

 

The climax seemed to roar out of nowhere, all at once the walls of her clenching down hard on the shaft, the ridges teasing out her pleasure.  

 

“T...thrawn,” was the only word Ari could manage, her mind a foggy haze of ecstasy.   

 

As the waves pulsed through her, Ari felt like she wanted to cry.   Sob and beg for more and more and for it to never end. She felt incredibly vulnerable at that moment and Thrawn, sensing this, kissed her hard.  

 

With a rough cry, he broke the kiss, and she could feel him twitch and heave deep within her as he had his own pleasure.  He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he poured into her. She could feel it, his seed, hot inside of her and she shivered against him murmuring his name, raking her fingers down his back.  HIs muscles tightened and flexed under her touch as he emptied himself into her. 

 

At last he was still, his skin oddly dry and very hot as he collected himself.  Unlike human males who generally slid out immediately after climax, Thrawn did not pull from her, instead staying inside.  

 

Sensing her confusion Thrawn gave Ari a kiss.  “I must wait a moment,” indicating that that odd knot at the base of his cock must be caused by arousal and was not a permanent feature.  Finally after a few moments Ari could feel an easing of sorts as he fully softened and was allow to slip free. He did not surrender his hold on her, seeming to enjoy the intimacy of their embrace.

 

“Are you alright?  I was not too rough?”  His concern made Ari smile. 

 

“No. You did not hurt me. Quite the opposite.  I do wish you would have opened up to me sooner.”

 

Rolling over onto his back he gathered Ari into his arms, his fingers tracing lazy patterns onto her cooling skin. 

 

Lulled by Thrawn’s warmth and the afterglow of her orgasm, Ari could feel her eyelids grow heavy. 

 

Thrawn’s breath tickled her ear as he chuckled.  “Am I putting you to sleep? Was I  _ that _ boring?”  It was odd to hear him tease. HIs nature was always so clinical, bordering on cold.  She realized just how big of a step it was for him to share himself with her. 

 

“Never.  You wore me out.”  

 

Thrawn hummed.  He was quiet and for a moment Ari thought he had drifted off before his voice rumbled, “I was happy to see your reaction.”

 

Ari pressed a last kiss to his jaw.  “And what if I did not know what those “sculptures” truly were?  What if I had, indeed, thought they were works of art?”

 

Thrawn was silent a heartbeat before he answered, his voice again playful. 

 

“You were careless and left your nightside table drawer slightly open.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my indulgent garbage.


End file.
